Un Maldito Don
by Skiller the one
Summary: Elio parece ser un chico normal, pero si lo miras bien, notaras que su inteligencia es mayor a la tuya, a la de tu padre, abuelo, mayor que la de cualquier see humano. Pronto descubrira que realmente, su don lo llevara a la perdicion. Acompañalo en un viaje de conocimiento, amistad, amor y traicion, sonde descubrira cuales son sus amigos, y cual es su lugar en este mundo.
1. Capitulo 1 Soy Elio

Capítulo 1 Soy Elio

y así me llaman mis amigos, o al menos lo hacían. Y voi a contar la historia de mi vida. El principal motivo de estar escribiendo esto en el papel es para intentar relajarme, y pensar que no estoy solo. Esta historia se remonta a mi infancia, a una bella época de mi vida, en la que pase grandes momentos y grandes males, y a un lugar posiblemente bastante lejano para ti, pero no me dejan ni pronunciarlo.

En mi hogar vivimos mis padres, mis abuelos maternos, mi hermano y yo. Pero además, tenía de familia a unos tíos los cuales yo amaba, y pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, porque eran los únicos tíos míos que vivían en mi misma localidad: mi tío abuelo, hermano de mi abuela, sus hijas, es decir, mis tías, que a pesar de estar solteras, tenían una hija cada una, mis primas. Pero si eres malo recordando nombres, no te preocupes, solo tendrás que recordar el mío, el de mi hermano, Idro, el de mi tío abuelo Clow, y el de mis dos primas, Alba y Flor, que aun eran muy pequeñas. No necesitaras recordar los demás, pero aquí te los dejo:

Roy: padre

Marta: madre

Juan: abuelo

Ana: abuela

Sara y Flor: tías

A lo importante, yo soy una persona inteligente, y no inteligente de saber resolver un puzle, sino inteligente de saber manejarme en todas las áreas de la ciencia y su investigación, en especial la mecánica, porque por muy bien que se te de una cosa general, se te tiene que dar mejor una rama que otra. Para mi no es difícil entender el mecanismo de una bicicleta y copiarlo, con solo 4 años ya lo intente, pero los materiales que use no eran muy resistentes. Y si deciis que no es para tanto es porque no me has visto manejarme. Pero no me sobra el tiempo, mi hermano Idro es también muy hábil, y su especialidad es la informática, aunque también sabe reparar todo lo que pilla, ya tenga o no que ver con la electrónica. Yo como era muy inocente, me monté un laboratorio casero en mi sótano, que aunque no abarcaba a mucho con el presupuesto, se las arreglaba uno perfectamente. ¡Y con mis habilidades mejoré un microscopio que tenia una capacidad de amplificar unas 250 veces hasta que llegó a las 700 veces! Al ver que funcionaba, y creedme que funcionaba, supe que podía hacer grandes cosas.

Crezcí un poco, y mi laboratorio también. Poco después diseñe uno de los mejores diseños que jamas había hecho, una mano mecánica. Se que suena ridículo, pero tenía 3 veces mi fuerza y podía disparar bolas de plástico de las que se usaban para el airsoft. Y como quería ahorrar para el laboratorio, pues, no compraba bolas, las cogía del suelo de un campo donde se jugaba al airsoft en mi localidad. Con el tiempo mejoré mi artilugio, y empezé a investigar como solventar el problema de la energía en el mundo, ya harto de tantas campañas de concienciacion de ahorro de energía, que pienso que son un esfuerzo en vano. Y en vano tambien fué mi investigación. ¿Cómo podría yo haber pensado que seria tan facil solventar un problema tan actual como es la energía? Fui un tonto. Durante todo este tiempo mi hermano tambien se puso al día e hizo un par de invenciones, que en gran parte iban destinadas a ordenadores, microprocesadores defectuosos e hiperrendimiento de máquinas y componentes electronicos


	2. Capítulo 2 La Convención

Capítulo 2 La convención de Brasilia

Esta era la mayor reunión de científicos del mundo del momento y era el mejor medio de promocionar nuestras invenciones a mercados de otros pwwaíses o del nuestro incluso, pero evidentemente sabíamos que no nos iban a dejar entrar en esa convención solo por ser niños. Además no podíamos viajar hasta Brasilia de ningún modo bajo la protección de nuestros padres y aunque aun faltaba mucho tiempo para la convención, ambos queríamos saber las novedades científicas que ofrecía este evento.

No pasaron ni dos meses después de enterarnos de la convención cuando me encontré un hoyo en mi jardín. No recordaba nada parecido nunca. en el fondo no había nada, o eso parecía. Sin querer, se me cayó mi medallón de la suerte, y se quedo flotando a una cierta altura del hoyo. No pasaron ni dos segundos y una materia que parecía antes ser invisible, comenzó a coger un tono morado oscuro y el suelo empezó a temblar, aunque no con mucha fuerza. Me escondí en mi casa, contento de que no hubiese nadie, que todos se hubiesen dado un paseo en ese mismo momento, no hacía ni quince minutos. Del hoyo salía una luz oscura del mismo tono que la piedra había cogido hace un momento. No tardó mucho en dejar de temblar. Me asomé en el hoyo y vi que esa sustancia morada empezaba a desaparecer y detrás de ella estaba el medallón. Con cuidado, cogí una pala e intenté sacar la piedra invisible, pero empezó a coger otra vez color, y temiéndome que volviese a hacer temblar el suelo, aparté la pala. Cuando dejó de tener color, volví a intentarlo con una pala de plástico resistente. La saqué y vi que tenía un tamaño como el de una rueda de una bicicleta. Y tenía una forma esférica demasiado pulida para ser una piedra natural. No me gustaba lo que podría implicar esta piedra en mi vida, pero tampoco me esperaba lo que me ocurrió pero tenía mal presentimiento. Yo también sabía que sería un gran avance para la convención, y por eso me la quedé, me la llevé al laboratorio e intenté arreglar el destrozo del jardín. Mis padres no sospecharon nada, por lo que se podría decir que de esta salí ileso. Con la piedra intentaría ganar el concurso de descubrimientos e invenciones. Por ese concurso pagaban más de 20.000 dólares que aun no sabía para que usar.

Las primeras conclusiones que saqué de aquella piedra era que reaccionaba con el acero y la plata (mi medallón era de plata), aunque no sabía como reaccionaba con los demás metales. Y además pensé que podía estar formado por una aleación unida a un ácido que provocaba una reacción muy potente. Pronto descubrí que estaba equivocado. A pesar de ello mi hermano no quería ni ver la piedra y pensar solo lo que podría provocar, le daba nauseas.

Un día poco tiempo después, se estropeó el aire acondicionado en nuestra casa y ese día hacía una calor insoportable, y más en el laboratorio, donde no se podía vivir. En ese día no entramos en el laboratorio. Después de dos días sin entrar en el laboratorio vimos desde la ventanilla del sótano, que era la única parte del sótano que contactaba con el exterior, ¡que el suelo del sótano estaba inundado por un líquido rosa! Corriendo fuimos al sótano a ver qué pasó y vimos el tarro donde teníamos la piedra abierto y parecía que de ahí había salido el líquido. Por precaución no lo tocamos y esperamos a que pasara la calor. Esa misma noche a las 3 de la mañana volvimos al sótano y veíamos la piedra como si fuese una montañita de arena, y era mas o menos igual de grande que al principio. Terminé metiéndola en un refrigerador que teníamos en el laboratorio.


	3. Capítulo 3 Época dorada

Capítulo 3 La época dorada  
sería lo primero que diría para describir el siguiente año de mi vida, tuve ideas brillantes para la piedra, a la que la llamé "elemento puro", "elemento 213" o simplemente "elemento", ya que había descubierto la naturaleza del extraño intruso de la ciencia. No sabía de dónde provenía pero sí el porqué de sus reacciones tan violentas y salvajes. Diseñé un artilugio para aproximar el número del elemento dependiendo de su masa en estado puro. Los resultados eran impresionantes, y debastarían cualquier creencia científica o cualquier hipótesis. El material era poco pesado pero parecía tener una masa elevada. Varios segundos pensé que el aparato estaba estropeado. Como nadie conocía ese elemento, lo usé en más de una ocasión a mi favor. Y más adelante descubrí y diseñé el primer micromotor de autosustento. La cuestión es que una vez el motor se arrancaba, este se proporcionaba a el mismo la energía para funcionar y para realizar un trabajo. Esto sonaba ilógico, solo porque la energía ni se crea ni se destruye, solo se puede atenuar, pero parecía que mi diseño hacía lo contrario, la aumentaba. Proporcioné a mi motor dos modos de arranque: mediante una batería eléctrica y mediante un encendido manual, que había que mover una palanca repetidas veces para suministrarle la energía necesaria. En el motor había un reactor, que provocaba una microexplosión controlada, en la que solo usé cinco gramos de elemento. Con dicha explosión se aumentaba la presión dentro del reactor, que con una bomba movía las ruedas y volvía a encender el reactor con la misma energía.  
El motor se lo implanté a mi bici de manera que la única diferencia notable era el motor. Pero con un par de botones, la convertía en mi propio monovehículo volador. A las ruedas les implanté en los radios unos paneles de metal que funcionaban como hélices y podía hacer elevarse al vehículo cuando se ponía de lado la rueda.  
Contento con mis avances, al acabar fui a ver a mi hermano. Estaba en frente del ordenador y parecía estar esperándome, me imagino que estaba a punto de salir a mi encuentro.  
-¡He conseguido algo increíble!- le comenté.  
-¡Seguro que no es mejor que lo mio- me respondió-! Comienza tu primero.  
Después de contarle mis avances en el sótano, el me comentó qué había estado haciendo casi toda la tarde.  
-¡He conseguido que entremos en la convención!  
Al oírlo me quedé de piedra. Primero, no nos dejaban ir, y segundo, ¿como había conseguido las entradas?  
-Nos hemos inscrito con la identidad del profesor Guillard Pohkloskiv- prosiguió Idro-, polaco de cuarenta y tres años nacido un tres de mayo y que ahora vive en Cuba. Le admitieron entrar muy entre comillas por no ser realmente de habla hispana, o no por lo menos hasta hace dos meses. Desvié el correo electrónico en el que decía que no podía acudir y lo cambié por una explicación de por que un dron con una pantalla y una videoconferencia, iba a acudir en su lugar. El dron ya esta preparado para viajar a Brasilia y desde él veremos todo lo que tengamos que ver. Lo mejor de todo es que han aceptado dejarlo entrar, si no, esta charla no tendría sentido alguno.  
Al acabar, me sentía lleno, con ganas de saltar por todos lados. Me alegro enormemente de lo que hizo mi hermano. Realmente esto fue lo mas destacado de ese año aunque tuve mil y una alegrías. Como cuando Idro creó minidrones vigía o el family hacker, que hacía que hackear pareciera fácil hasta para un niño normal. Evidentemente, jamás publicamos el family hacker, pero si se lo pasamos a un par de amigos, impresionados de los resultados. Ganamos muchos concursos de ciencias con muchos más inventos y descubrimientos, tanto regionales como nacionales y fuimos reconocidos en todo el país como los magos de la ciencia.  
Cada vez las cosas nos iban mejor, y unía más lazos con mi familia. Mis primas y nosotros nos veíamos mucho, aunque aun eran muy chicas. Mis primas no tienen nada especial. Como ya comenté se llaman Alba y Flor.  
La mayor, Alba, es hija de Sara, tiene 5 años mas o menos, es de la estatura de un banco de un bar, lo que seria un metro y veintipico o así, yo no se estimar medidas. Sabe hablar a su edad perfectamente ingles y español. Tiene una elevada capacidad de aprendizaje. Le gusta romper cosas y tocar botones, y por ese simple motivo aun no ha visto mi laboratorio. Ya tendrá edad y madurez para verlo en un futuro.  
Flor es mas pacífica y silenciosa. Hija de mi tía Flor, que no se complicó para nada al buscarle el nombre a mi prima. Mide cinco o diez centímetros menos que Alba y tiene cuatro años. Le gusta las cosas complicadas y escoger caminos más difíciles a la hora de elegir, ya que sabe reaccionar con rapidez. Pero no olvidemos que no dejan de ser niñas, no son superman.  
Como mi tío abuelo fue una persona importante en sus tiempos, se puede decir que su familia tiene recursos. Mis primas son muy juguetonas y nos tienen mucho aprecio a mi y a Idro. Tanto, que son capaces de quedarse con nosotros solos, sin sus madres, ni sus abuelos ni nadie más. Las dos viven cerca constantemente, pero no en el mismo sitio. Ambas se llevaban perfectamente y lo compartían todo.


	4. Capítulo 4 No saber el camino

Capítulo 4 No saber el camino ¿Molesta, verdad? Es algo que no puedes soportar, que nadie entiende porque la vida te ha hecho tan difícil situación. Diciéndolo de un modo en el que lo entienda todo el mundo, tienes que decidir si ir a una tienda donde todo es más barato, o a una en la que te dan muestras gratis por cada vez que compras en el local, evidentemente no vale hacer cuentas para saber qué es más barato. Bueno, esto no viene a cuento. Yo estaba en el polideportivo de mi localidad. Estaba hablando con mi amigo Neon y nos dirigíamos a abandonar la pista cubierta de balonmano. Neon es un chaval de mi edad, es un poco más bajo que yo pero era más rápido, eso no me agradaba cuando jugábamos a cualquier deporte. Nos encantan casi todos los deportes que hemos practicado, como el fútbol, el baloncesto, el tenis, el pádel, el balonmano o el baseball. Además de los mencionados, a mi me gusta el ajedrez, si lo consideran un deporte, aunque a Neon no. Y a él le gusta el rugby aunque a mi no. Él llevaba la pistola de bolas que le modifiqué para que tuviese la potencia de un franco profesional. Le gustaba fanfarronear de ella y siempre la llevaba en su mochila. Escuchamos como una explosión a nuestras espaldas. Desconcertados, giramos y recibimos un fuerte empujón con el que caímos al suelo. Alzamos la cabeza y vimos un monstruo de metal gigante, que casi llegaba al techo del polideportivo Saqué lo que yo llamaba brazalote, el brazo mecánico que mencioné mucho antes. Buscamos la manera de parar el robot, mientras yo le daba descargas eléctricas con la batería del brazolete, Neon intentó que sus balines atravesasen las partes más frágiles como tuberías de suministro. Neon hizo un hueco en un cable del brazo del robot, y se me ocurrió darle una descarga allí. Y como resultado el robot cayó al suelo con un sonido estridente pero corto. De el salieron dos personas vestidas con uniforme militar negro, un hombre y una mujer. Al parecer, mis habilidades habían llegado a malos oídos. Los dos sacaron dardos tranquilizantes e intentaron atraparme. Mi arma era mucho mejor que doscientos dardos y más con ayuda. Pero me quedé de piedra cuando más y más hombres y mujeres como los de antes salieron de sus escondites y le dispararon a Neon. Cargué el brazolete de gas tranquilizante para jugar a su rollo. Los siguientes 10 minutos fueron apasionantes, y vi como uno a uno iban cayendo todos los hombres, pero tenía que ser el último hombre en pie el que me dejase en el suelo. No sabia donde estaba cuando me desperté. Estaba en una silla maniatado. No recordaba nada de lo pasado pero estaba tan confundido que no me sentía raro. Un oficial con muchas medallas en su uniforme se puso en frente mía. Parecía valorarme y me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me estaba hablando, pero yo medio dormido, no me enteré de nada. Cerré los ojos. Cuando me di cuenta, no podía respirar, me entró frío y estaba mojado. Abrí los ojos y el oficial tenía un cubo en la mano. Estaba claro que me habían echado un cubo de agua. -¡Echa cuenta! No pude evitar la risa. -Estas en peligro, deberías ser tu el que se preocupe por este asunto y no yo. Pero como este asunto es de tu incumbencia, y tu lo eres de la mía, a mi también me importa. Te están persiguiendo. -¿Quien- pregunté asombrado-? -Solo te puedo decir que es gente peligrosa. Me fijé en que seguíamos en el polideportivo, en la misma pista cubierta. Con los mismos destrozos que antes, pero me pareció raro que no hubiese llegado la policía. Antes de que el oficial continuase su discurso, el techo empezó a resquebrajarse y a desmoronarse. De él salió una nave voladora parecida a un barco. Al mismo tiempo, el lugar cambió de forma, ahora parecía un lugar de aislamiento. Una sala enorme vacía con paredes azul oscuro. De la nave salió un oficial idéntico al otro pero con el uniforme de la marina. -Elio, ven conmigo- fue lo primero que dijo. Justo después me desató. -No, Elio, el es esa persona tan peligrosa. Debes venir conmigo. -No le eches cuenta. Yo vengo a ayudarte. 


	5. Capítulo 5 Mala elección

Capítulo 5 Mala elección, buena ejecución

, todo salió mal. Elegí el ejercito de tierra.

-Ya has oído, viejo cascarrabias, me lo llevo- dijo el oficial de tierra.

El suelo donde estábamos el oficial y yo se abrió en dos mientras que los tripulantes de la nave y el mismo oficial marino quedaron boquiabiertos. Nosotros caímos sobre un colchón y al lado había un helicóptero esperando. Mientras la nave de los marines entraba por la trampilla anterior, una compuerta se abrió y salimos. Cuando salimos al exterior, esta compuerta se cerró y dejó a los marinos dentro. Antes de nada, el oficial tomó la palabra y dijo:

-Bueno chico, de la que nos hemos librado. No hemos empezado con buen pie. Soy Victor Fleu.

-¿Fleu?

-Se pronuncia "flo" y es francés, no te tomes en broma a los franceses.

-Claro, claro, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Hemos oído tus enormes y sorprendentes éxitos, no me extrañaría que termines siendo la persona más joven en tener un nobel.

-Gracias señor Flo

-Por favor, llámame Victor.

-¿Qué tenéis en contra de la marina?

Durante unos segundos solo se escuchaba el ruido del helicóptero.

-Bueno, qué te parece si...

-¿Qué tenéis en contra de la marina?- le corté porque no me interesaba tanto lo que me fuese a decir como la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Pero chaval...

-¿Qué tenéis en contra de la marina?- se lo repetí más lentamente como insistiendo en que debía responder.

-No te importa.

-Ni yo a ti.

-Eres más de lo que crees.

-Soi más que tu y tu ejercito.

-Elio, no te metas en problemas.

-Yo creo que los voi a tener- busqué mi brazolete, pero no llevaba mi mochila a la espalda. Me quité el cinturón y me fui a la parte de atrás del helicóptero donde había una caja.

-¡No lo hagas!- dijo el oficial sosteniendo un revolver.

Levanté las manos. Pero me había fijado que a la altura de mi pie había un agujero en el que mi pie cabía. Le di una patada y la caja reventó. Había tocado el botón de modificar de mi bici, que la hacía más grande y que funcionase con mi micromotor. Al parecer los militares la habían cogido para estudiarla mejor. Al menos aun no la habían tocado. Las tablas de madera, al salir volando, habían dejado inconsciente al oficial. Ahora que me fijaba mejor, el helicóptero era enorme. La cabina de mando está insonorizada y el piloto no se había percatado. Pensé que si yo era tan importante, ¿por qué no había ningún otro militar vigilándome además del oficial? Además de la bici, estaba el brazolete y otros cuantos inventos dentro de mi mochila. Me largué del helicóptero con el modo volador de mi bici y con mis inventos.


	6. Capítulo 6 La caida de un imperio

Capítulo 6 La caída de un imperio.

Me dirigí a casa con toda la intención de contar lo sucedido. Pero un pensamiento emergente abarcó todo lo importante para mi. ¡Neon! Con un acto reflejo apreté los frenos, que en una bici normal, al parar las ruedas, frena la bici. Pero al ser una bici que vuela, lo único que hace es parar el movimiento que me mantenía en el aire. Caí en picado, y para mi desgracia, no quedaba batería, y tenía que encenderlo manualmente. No me dio tiempo y caí al mar. Al estar el invento en alfa, no estaba preparado para sumergirse. Completamente asustado, seguía intentando encenderlo.

Cuando empezó a funcionar, recuperé la altura que tenia poco antes. Lo llamé por un dispositivo de búsqueda y comunicación que yo inventé no hace mucho. Yo me encontraba en las Antillas en América central. Neon se encontraba en su casa. Me alivié al verlo, y me dirigí a casa.

Llegué a casa muy cansado y esperando la preocupación de mis familiares. Pero fue una gran sorpresa que desde que me atacaron los militares, no había pasado ni un día.

En mi casa se encontraba mi tío abuelo y toda su familia. Mis abuelos y mis padres estaban hablando con ellos, e Idro estaba con Alba y Flor. Disimulando el tiempo que estuve fuera y lo lejos que estaba, entré en casa y saludé a todos. Me pidieron explicaciones, pero sin gota de enfado ni preocupación. Solo querían saber donde estuve. No me compliqué, solo dije que me invitaron a comer y que no pude avisarles. Después, llamé a Idro, y nos fuimos al laboratorio. Cuando llegué estaba destrozado. No se por qué pero me lo imaginé. Pregunté a Idro si había notado algo extraño, pero no sabía nada. Estaba todo tirado, y más de la mitad de mis inventos, habían desaparecido. Incluido más de un kilo de elemento puro. Sabía que las pérdidas eran casi irreparables, y con el elemento perdido, podría hacer 500 bicis como la mía, y además podría haberse arreglado el problema medioambiental y de transporte. Pero en manos militares... lo siguiente podría ser una guerra. Salimos a pasar más rato con la familia, para que mis tías no bajasen a investigar, y mucho menos mis padres. Intentamos relajarnos y pasamos un rato con las pequeñas en el jardín. Poco después llegó Neon para ver si era cierto lo del laboratorio, el gran desastre que se había formado. Pero le dijimos que no era momento para ello, y se quedó con nosotros. Justo antes de esconderse el sol, se escuchó una explosión. Había ocurrido en la parte de atrás de la casa. Al menos ahí no había nadie. El suelo empezó a crujir, y las los as a partirse, y el suelo empezó a descender en el jardín, hasta que empezamos a caer en picado. Idro, alerta, me sacó con un cohete propulsado por la combustión de residuos orgánicos, inventado por él mismo, me cogió y me llevó hasta mi bici, ambos quedamos de acuerdo en que sea lo que sea lo que esté ocurriendo, había que salvar los máximos posibles. La casa entera se estaba desmoronando y se formaba un enorme agujero del tamaño de toda mi casa y de la profundidad de un lecho marino. Yo y Neon íbamos en la bici e Idro iba en su cohete. Vi suspendidas en el aire a casi toda nuestra familia mientras pensaba como habían sido los militares capaces de tal atrocidad. La escena hubiese hecho llorar a cualquier persona. Ver morir a toda mi familia, no lo podía soportar. Me quería tirar al vacío, pero había una fuerza que movía mis sentimientos. Aquellas ganas de venganza y ese ardiente deseo de aniquilar a todo aquel que solo supiese las intenciones de la milicia terrestre y/o marina. Con mi brazalete podía salvar a cualquiera de los dos que más cerca estuviesen, que eran en este caso, Flor y Alba. Descendimos casi todo lo que pudimos, pero solo podíamos salvar a una de las dos niñas y a nadie más. La decisión estaba en mis manos. No estaba seguro de lo que elegir, pero si dejaba pasar el tiempo, seguro que no salvaríamos a nadie.


	7. Capítulo 7 Solo conocidos

Capítulo 7 Solo conocidos.

Alba se encontraba en el momento de la caída más cerca, y pensé que sería más probable salvar a Alba que a Flor. Aunque Ambas me miraban con unos ojitos... Salvé a Alba. Me pareció mejor. Había compartido más momentos con ella, pero la decisión igualmente, nos hizo soltar lágrimas. Mi hermano no podía hacer nada. Pero él, resignado a perder a tanta familia, se arriesgó e intentó salvar a Flor, al menos, aunque sabía que su cohete, no aguantaría la bajada, y la subida de nuevo. Empezó a llover. Idro intentó esquivar las piedras y los escombros que no dejaban de caer. Pero me imagino que sería difícil, y no esquivó una roca que le dejó inconsciente. La escena era fatídica. Resignados a verlo, giramos y nos dirigimos a abandonar el enorme catástrofe. De la nada, salió algo que no reconocimos, y pasó a nuestro lado a la velocidad de la luz. No sabía lo que era, pero había pasado de estar en las nubes a estar al fondo del túnel en menos de un parpadeo. Saltó de escombro en escombro y fue capaz de coger a Flor, a Idro y al tío Clow. Pero no fue suficiente. Clow tenía muchas heridas y estaba inconsciente. De las nubes, salió la nave de la marina, y descendió hasta ponerse a unos cincuenta metros del hoyo. No vimos más opción que entrar, y entramos Neon, Alba y yo en mi bici, y esa cosa con mi hermano y mi tío. Pero "eso" no es cualquier cosa. Es un exoesqueleto con alguien dentro. Una vez en la nave, nadie sabía que hacer, se hizo un silencio prolongado. El hombre de dentro del exoesqueleto desmontó su traje y se lo quitó, lo que deshizo el silencio de la sala.

-Bueno, de nada, eh- se adelantó aquel hombre.

-¿Pero no te enteras lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Me imagino que te parecerá muy gracioso!- respondí muy furioso.

Mis palabras provocaron otro prolongado silencio. Por una puerta entro el oficial de la marina que irrumpió en la sala donde me secuestraron.

-Y ahora viene este...- dije yo.

Más militares entraron y se llevaron a mi hermano y a Clow, me imagino que a una enfermería.

-Deberíamos conocernos, me imagino que tenemos cosas que explicar- comenzó el hombre-. Soy el exteniente del ejercito de tierra Ronnald, Rooney para vosotros. Para vuestra desilusión, todo lo ocurrido es debido al pequeño conflicto que tuvisteis tú y mi jefe, el teniente Fleu. Abandoné mi puesto porque noté raro al teniente, y tenía intenciones muy destructivas, además de darnos ordenes sin motivos. Me pareció inhumano y abandoné mi puesto en el laboratorio militar, sin evitar llevarme un recuerdo. Tengo la sensación de que esto tendrá más que ver con la ciencia que con los militares. Pero aquí estoy con tigo, viejo amigo.

Sabía que me sonaba, su forma de hablar y de ser me hizo reconocerle.

-Am, es verdad, ya me acuerdo. Tú me entregaste un premio una vez. Y además después estuvimos toda la tarde hablando.

-Pero yo aun no se lo que pasó en el polideportivo- interrumpió Neon.

-Iban a por mi.

-Y después, ¿a donde te llevaron?

-Me secuestraron hasta una isla en yoquesé donde.

-Me toca a mi- empezó el teniente de la marina -. Soy Jack Colt, teniente de la secreta de la marina, todo secreto hasta que habéis llegado. Te necesitamos, Elio. Eres más de lo que crees. Más de lo que todos vosotros creéis. Tu hermano es solo un producto de mala suerte. Pero supuestamente los genes de tus antepasados y los no tan pasados, te han creado a ti. Es como si todos los planetas se alineasen para formar un momento único que puede que no se repita en milenios. Pero dime, ¿no es cierto que has estado trabajando con productos radioactivos o similares?

-¡Que va!

-No tienes nada que perder si lo admites, eres demasiado importante para meterte en una cárcel o cosa por el estilo.

-En serio, nada de nada.

-Pues puede que haya sido cosa de la marina. Seguramente querrás saber como ha ocurrido todo, así que mañana te podremos dar todas las explicaciones.

-Dejadme que os ayude, por favor.

-Debes descansar.

-Insisto.

-Vale, que remedio.

Al instante, antes de meterme por la puerta e investigar lo sucedido, le encomendé a Neon.

-Por favor, cuida de ellas- señalé a mis primas, que en ese momento estaban dormidas-. Son todo lo que tengo.

Neon afirmó tímidamente.


	8. Capítulo 8 Investigación

Capítulo 8 Investigación

Detrás de la puerta había de todo. Máquinas extrañas y de uso desconocido. Había más hombres en una mesa ovalada con un holograma del lugar donde ocurrió todo. Por ahora era normal. Mi casa, con su jardín y todo bien puesto. Parece que me tuviesen un sitio reservado al lado del centro, en el centro iba el teniente.

-Iniciamos la sesión de evaluación de hechos. Primero que nada, tenemos que explicarle al señor Levon- ese es mi apellido- que este es un programa proyectado con los datos que conocemos de los alrededores, controlado por un especialista al otro lado de una de estas paredes. Todo lo que sepamos nos ayuda a reconstruir los hechos y a avanzar en la investigación. Ni tu ni yo sabemos el origen de lo sucedido, pero para ello estamos aquí. Ahora quiero que pienses en todo lo que sepas que pueda tener relación mínima con los hechos.

-Para ello tenéis que decirme lo que ya sabéis.

-Muy cierto, Elio. ¿Por donde empezamos?

-Desde ayer al mediodía, mismamente.

-Vale. Poned la reproducción.

lo que era una imagen de mi casa, pasó a ser una sucesión de momentos importantes y horas concretas. Pero nada fuera de lo normal. Era ya por la madrugada cuando llegó el momento en el que Neon y yo salimos hacia el polideportivo. Nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que mi hermano salió de casa.

-¡Parad!- grité.

-¿Qué has visto?

-¿Qué hace mi hermano saliendo de casa?

-Supusimos que sacar la basura

-No es posible. Tenemos nuestro propio compactador y liberador de basura. Es uno de nuestros inventos.

-¿Sabes tú hacia donde fue?

-No, eso habrá que preguntárselo cuando esté mejor. Poned la cámara dentro de la casa.

Dentro se veía a mi abuela limpiando.

-¿Y mi abuelo?

-No lo sabemos. Solo sabemos que tus padres estaban trabajando y tu abuelo no nos pareció que fuese lo suficientemente importante como para investigarlo.

-Creedme, en este momento podría ser importante. ¿A qué hora llegan mis tíos a mi casa?

-A las 17:08

-Algo pronto, ¿no?

-Recuerda que...

-Si, ya, esta basado en lo que sabéis.

No hubo nada más en todo el rato hasta el derrumbamiento.

-¿A qué hora es el derrumbamiento?

-A las 19:48. Nos avisaron de lo que iba a ocurrir a las 19:30 pero no llegamos a tiempo para salvaros a todos.

-No salvasteis a nadie, nos salvamos solos.

-Más bien con algo de ayuda, la de Rooney.

-Lo importante es que no habéis hecho hasta ahora nada por nosotros y no sois capaces de adelantaros tecnológicamente a unos simples militares. No se porqué no hemos salido aun de aquí.

-Porque sabes que nos necesitas. Y nosotros a ti. Sabemos que quieres venganza. Y para la venganza hay que estar muy bien preparados. Ahora mismo medio mundo se pregunta como ha ocurrido algo como eso, y creen que han habido 12 víctimas. Y esos militares de tierra creen que tu estas muerto. Se están lamentando de haberte matado, porque igual que nosotros, te necesitan. Y a pesar de que tengas tantas ganas de salir a la luz como el prodigio que se salvó de milagro pero no durará mucho vivo, tu te quedas aquí.

-Eso es una estupidez, quiero volver, intentar rehacerme y seguir como antes. Tenemos asegurado el laboratorio, seguro que podemos salir adelante.

-No es una opción. Tu te quedas.

-¡No! ¡Dejadme salir!- saqué el brazalete y derribé la puerta. Ya estaba mi hermano recuperado, pero parecía que mi tío aun necesitaba reposo. Pero igualmente me lo llevé.

-¡Neon, entra en mi bici! ¡Rooney coge a mi tío y a mis primas! ¡Idro, prepárate para volar!

Neon y yo entramos en la bici y con un golpe del brazalete destrozamos el cristal por donde entramos y nos dirigimos a abandonar la nave.

Al salir, oímos una advertencia.

-¡Te arrepentiraaaas!

Todos se preguntaban por qué habíamos terminado abandonando a quienes nos intentaron salvar.

-Creedme, solo buscaban su propio bien. Además, ya se donde podemos encontrar a los militares. Solo nos falta armamento.


End file.
